1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for applying a liquid or semi-liquid product, such as a cosmetic product, to a surface. By way of example, the invention can be used for applying lipstick, nail varnish, mascara, anti-wrinkle care cream, etc., but can also be used for applying non-cosmetic products, such as adhesive.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, especially for eyeliners used in the field of cosmetics, the product is applied mainly using two techniques.
In a first technique, the applicator has a felt tip with longitudinal parallel fibers. Such an applicator is described, for applying freckles, in French Patent 2,085,208 and mainly comprises a reservoir made, for example, of plastic, and closed at one of its ends by a leaklight cap. The reservoir contains a felt wick. The end of the reservoir remote from the cap has a conical shape and tightly grips a dispensing tip of which one end is in contact with the wick and the other end is outside the reservoir for applying the product to the surface to be treated.
The drawback of this type of applicator relates mainly to its excessive product retention and also to its lack of gentleness. This is particularly unfortunate for applicators of the eyeliner type. Furthermore, this type of applicator is not well suited to the application of compositions which contain pigments of excessively large size.
According to a second known technique, the product, in the case of an eyeliner, is applied using a pen called a flocked pen. By way of example, such a pen is in the form of an elongate conical applicator tip with a pointed extremity. The tip may be molded from thermoplastic, for example polyurethane. According to this technique the surface of the tip is partially, or even completely, covered with flocking consisting of polyamide, rayon or cotton fibers with a diameter of approximately 70 mm and a length of approximately 1.2 mm.
The latter technique, even though it gives the possibility of applying make-up gently to provide an attractive look, does however have the drawback of lacking autonomy.